


In Dealing With Night Terrors

by aestheticAshes



Series: Comfort Chris™ Fics [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris Has Nightmares, Human Josh, Like 5 years post canon, M/M, Masturbation, Night Terrors, Post-Canon, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam and Beth are mostly just mentioned, Trans Chris Hartley, Trans Male Character, Wendigo Josh Washington, and finds out he has a bit of a kink, and his newly discovered kink, he deals with it, listen y'all, the nightmares make him horny, the rape warning is for his nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticAshes/pseuds/aestheticAshes
Summary: Chris has horrible night terrors about Josh turning back into a Wendigo and assaulting him, but after a while his bodily reactions to the nightmares are... Less negative. He thinks he might sorta like it, actually.He takes care of his problem one night.





	In Dealing With Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off let me start by explaining that in this universe, after Josh's death up on the mountain, the Washingtons rebuilt the lodge as less of a place to stay in winter and more of a memorial to their kids. They also started treating Sam and Chris as surrogate kids and did a lot of stuff they would have done for Josh and the girls for them, including giving them the only keys to the lodge.  
> This fic takes place 5 years after the game, and Chris and Sam have both gone to college. Chris is also on a lot of medication, half of which is basically antidepressants and mood stabilizers, the other half of which is antipsychotics. Before some of the events that led up to this fic in the timeline, he hallucinated Josh a lot. This apparition is referred to as Not-Josh because he knows it wasn't real.  
> (Other times when he "hallucinated" Josh it was actually Josh, but he's not sure which times are which because Josh and Not-Josh acted exactly alike).
> 
> Only other thing is that the words "cunt", "pussy", and "clit" are used because that's what I personally use even on masculine days. So be warned of that I guess.
> 
> Anyway that's all I got to say here, thanks for reading.

Chris had a recurring nightmare.

The gist of it was that he and Sam were in the lodge while he worked on some kind of pastry at the table. Not-Josh would suddenly go very still. They’d all hear a shriek and he and Sam would go just as still as Not-Josh. Not-Josh would tell him to hide, so he’d hit the lights and duck under the table while Sam ducked under the counter. The lodge door would open. Beth would walk in. And then Beth would turn into one of those  _ things. _ And she’d take Sam. She’d grab her from her hiding place and take off while Chris was under the table frozen in place like the fucking coward he was.

Then Not-Josh would walk over to the table. Then he  _ was _ Josh. Then he knelt and smiled at Chris and then the smile had too many teeth and then Josh was one of those things too. And Josh would grab him, pull him out from under the table. Slam him onto the surface of it chest first.

 

And then…

 

And then he’d rape him.

 

And it didn’t matter how much Chris cried and screamed and begged him not to. It didn’t matter how hard he struggled.

This Wendigo version of Josh wouldn’t listen.

On the good nights, he woke up as soon as that monstrous creature started to cum and thereby completely ruin him.

On the bad ones he had to experience the feeling of each pulse and twitch of its cock inside of his abused cunt, the way it growled and purred above him, the way his inner walls would spasm on occasion from pain, from overstimulation, from fear, and how it would just make the thing purr more. How it seemed even more was being pumped into him as a result.

On the bad ones, he had to experience all of that, and then,  _ mercifully, _ the thing would kill him.

And  _ then _ he would wake up.

 

The first few times, he woke up sobbing. Terrified out of his wits and never more glad that Josh and Beth went hunting at night, and that Sam rarely had any issue sleeping through the night anymore.

Well, actually, that was a lie.

The first few times he had it, Josh and Beth weren’t even back yet, so he didn’t have to worry about them in the slightest, he didn’t think. They were dead. No worries there, right?

All he had to worry about was Not-Josh turning against him.

And Not-Josh wouldn’t do that.

He was firm enough in his belief of that that, frankly, it kind of helped the dream not freak him out so bad. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. It wasn’t going to happen and he was okay.

 

After all that nasty business with re-combining Not-Josh into Wendigo Josh, and Not-Beth into Wendigo Beth, thereby bringing back Real-Josh and Real-Beth, the worry started becoming prominent again.

He still had the nightmare almost every single night. He still woke up crying from it. And that was when he started being glad that Josh and Beth went hunting at night.

They held the ability to slip between human and Wendigo at will now. It was horrifying, really, and all-too close to what his dream was like, but they’d only done it in front of him once when he was still up before they left.

Didn’t mean the nightmare didn’t feel even more real that night.

 

Strangely, though, that night, his reactions to the nightmare itself changed.

 

When he woke up, he was sobbing, yes, but there was another strange reaction that had never happened before.

 

He’d soaked through his boxers.

 

Confused and maybe a little worried, he did something that used to cause him further distress and thought about the nightmare.

And, to his horror (and maybe mild relief), all that happened was a wave of arousal hitting him.

He’d reached down, hesitant and maybe a little scared, still hiccuping from crying so hard, and found that, yes, he’d been right. He hadn’t pissed himself or anything. He’d just… Soaked through them. He was  _ unbelievably _ wet and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

He decided to do nothing.

 

Every night after that, though, his reaction was the same.

He woke up crying and soaked and way too horny for his own good. He couldn’t understand why the  _ fuck _ he’d be horny after a dream like that. It just… Didn’t make sense to him. Was it a coping mechanism? Did the dream freak him out so bad that he had to do  _ something _ to make it freak him out less?

 

Testing a theory, he imagined a similar situation with real Josh. Imagined  _ just _ Josh, no Wendigo Josh, pinning him to a table and having his way with him.

His brain’s only reaction was to yell “hot” for the next two and a half minutes.

 

Well alrighty then.

 

Maybe he just had a kink, and maybe he was only responding to it now that it was becoming a possibility.

  
  


The next time he woke up from the nightmare after that, he decided,  _ fuck it, _ he was going to deal with his problem. He was so horny from ignoring it that at this point it was almost a crime to just. Not do anything about it.

So he slid his boxers down his hips, slid a hesitant finger between his lips, and shivered at how fucking wet he was from what was still, for all intents and purposes, a fucking  _ nightmare. _

He rubbed his clit for a moment, toes curling from the pleasant feeling it gave his body. He felt the tension release from several of his muscles as he dipped his finger lower, slowly pushing it inside of his wet hole.

It went without any resistance whatsoever, his walls relaxed before the digit even entered.

He muffled a groan at the feeling, pressing another finger inside, then another just to see if he could without pain. He could. And boy did it feel good.

Feeling just a little ashamed, he removed his fingers and wiped them on his already ruined boxers, slipping out of bed and tossing the boxers on the floor near where he ended up kneeling as he rifled through the box under his bed.

Josh would probably laugh if he knew Chris had eventually used some of his trust fund money to buy a fucking dildo,  _ especially _ one that was about twice the size of what Chris thought a reasonable dick would be and had a goddamned cum tube in it.

Chris allowed himself a moment to giggle at that before he prepared his things.

He stuck the dildo to the floor, then went to work making sure he was ready, slipping three fingers easily back inside of himself, then a fourth to assure himself he was opened wide enough. He scissored his fingers and nearly lost his balance from the feeling. Everything was just… So much right now.

Here, out of view of the door, though, he felt safe enough to allow it.

Once he felt he was, indeed, suitably stretched, he lined himself up with the massive cock, rubbing the head against his entrance and soaking it in his slick.

Deciding to tease himself a moment, he braced himself on the bed and slid himself down the cock, rubbing against the side with a muffled groan and feeling a strange satisfaction when he saw how easily he got it slick.

He thought about the dream again as he rubbed up and down the length of the dildo, gasping each time the head rubbed against his clit.

He couldn’t usually  _ feel _ it when he got wetter, but right now it became obvious almost immediately.

Yeah, that was good.

He raised himself back up and lined himself up again, teasing a moment longer with more rubbing, allowing the head to slip and slide around his entrance and up to his clit and back down to his hole. The head looked too big to even fit inside of him.

He finally bore down on it and gasped in a combination of pleasure and shock when the head actually slid into his soaking pussy. It felt so fucking  _ good, _ holy  _ shit. _

It had been entirely too long since he’d done this.

He slid down further, feeling it stretch him open further and  _ loving _ it. He didn’t stop until it was balls deep inside of him and he felt  _ so _ pleasantly full he didn’t think he could keep going anyway.

He’d never been horny enough to take the whole cock before. It had never felt like it would fit past the first three inches. He hadn’t wanted to test fate.

Well, past him was a coward, he decided, because this felt fucking  _ great. _

He enjoyed it for a moment, tensing around the length and shivering pleasantly at the feeling of total fullness. His free hand pressed into his stomach, feeling where the head of the cock currently lay and shivering again.

Then he slowly lifted up, letting the head pop free of the tight confines of his pussy.

 

He thought of the nightmare.

 

He adjusted himself to rub up and down the length of the cock again, keeping pace with the slow but animalistic rutting that Wendigo Josh would do at first. He felt his pussy clench around nothing in response.

He sped up, still keeping pace with the dream. He slid higher, allowing the head to catch on his hole as he passed it, just like Wendigo Josh’s cock would in the dream.

He slid a couple more times, feeling himself completely soaking again, feeling the slick leak from his stretched and criminally empty hole to lube up the cock. He pressed on the syringe a bit to allow some lube to dribble out like precum. Wendigo Josh’s cock was always leaking pre before he fucked him.

The next slide upwards, he again allowed the head to catch on his hole, and then on the next slide down he slammed himself down on the cock in one move, in time with Wendigo Josh in the dream, who didn’t care at all for his discomfort or pain and only wanted the warmth and tightness of his cunt.

It didn’t hurt, thank fuck, but it was a little overwhelming.

Chris didn’t let that stop him, immediately beginning to fuck himself on the cock at the same pace as Wendigo Josh would be ruining him.

It felt fucking  _ divine. _

The pull, the stretch, the feeling of himself clenching around the length, the way he could feel the head bumping distantly against his hand where he kept it pressed to his stomach… It was all just like the dream. It felt perfect.

Unable to stop himself, he whispered Josh’s name―a half-assed and near silent version of the pleading screams he gave in the nightmare.

“Please don’t,” He mumbled to himself, clenching around the cock in response, “Stop. Stop. Josh, please…”

He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing harder on the nightmare and keeping pace with the Wendigo as he fucked himself harder, more frantically. He could feel himself getting close, could hear in his head the way the Wendigo would start growling and snarling as  _ he _ got closer.

It felt so goddamned good.

Why hadn’t he done this sooner?

He slammed himself down harder, faster; the Wendigo was snarling louder, holding him tighter.

He shoved back down all the way to the hilt and shoved the plunger down on the syringe. It was a larger syringe than this thing had come with. He’d used nearly 4oz of the bottle of lube.

He could feel it as it squirted into him. The twitching and pulsing feeling was all that was missing. Otherwise it was perfect.

He took his free hand and rifled around in the box for a moment before procuring a slightly smaller dildo, but one that had a knot at the base that was slightly larger than the base of this cock.

It had a cum tube, too.

He slid slowly off of the cock, clenched down to keep from letting too much leave him, and more or less slammed himself down on the other one, pushing it to the knot and slipping the knot inside with only minor discomfort.

He filled the syringe again as he climbed onto the bed, squeezing around the knot in his hole to keep it in place.

He laid down.

He got comfortable and prepared to go back to sleep, fully intent on keeping that cock inside of him the rest of the night after he pumped another load into himself.

Then it occurred to him that he hadn’t actually let himself cum.

He frowned a bit, finger on the plunger of the syringe, and then he said, fuck it, switched the syringe to his off-hand, and slid his hand down to rub at his clit until he felt his orgasm build up again. He wiggled his hips to make the cock move inside of him, rubbing at his inner walls, and  _ ooohhhh boy. _

“Please,” He mumbled, face in his pillow, “Please don’t. No more, please.”

And he kept softly pleading until his orgasm crashed into him and he slammed down on the plunger again, finishing off the lube and spasming around the cock in him.

He felt like jelly as he released the syringe from his grip and adjusted his blankets to be more comfortable.

This was going to be a hell of a mess to clean up in the morning but whatever.

 

He fell back asleep with the cock buried inside of him and a total of about 8oz of fake cum trapped within him by it.

 

When he woke he was sore, still full of fake cock by some miracle, and pretty much convinced he just had a kink. Whether it had only developed to deal with the nightmares or if it’d been there to begin with, he didn’t know. Also didn’t care.

All he cared about now was cleaning up and forgetting that little adventure had happened.

 

He ended up, instead, breaking out another one of his bottles of lube and fucking himself in the shower with the knotted dildo.

 

And then he sat there and leaked and leaked and played with himself and came again and leaked and wondered why the hell he was still so goddamned horny.

He couldn’t find an answer.

 

He couldn’t look Josh in the eyes when he saw him at breakfast, but that was nothing new―he was still, frankly, kind of freaked out by the whole situation where Josh and Beth were involved anyway.

He watched Sam and Beth cuddle on the couch, watched Josh poke at his cereal as if it had offended him, and watched himself be the same quiet, awkward guy he’d been ever since Josh and Beth had become whole again.

One of these days, he was going to have to talk to Josh.

 

Today was not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Other thing of note:  
> I'm afab and genderfluid and I've felt super masculine the past couple of days so this is kind of me projecting? Chris is a comfort character for me and this idea wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it anyway, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed reading about him fucking himself.


End file.
